


I'm Sorry.

by shawnslittlepeach



Series: Show Me Love [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	I'm Sorry.

You and Shawn never fought, and if you did they didn't last more than a few hours. But this was day two. Two days of the silent treatment, two days of avoiding one another (which was incredibly difficult to do in a condo), two days of awkward eyes across the room. 

It was stupid anyway and you don’t remember who started it, but you were miserable. You hated fighting with Shawn, and all you wanted to do was wrap him up in your arms and press kisses all over his face, but something was holding you back. He was Shawn you're Shawn and yet you were scared to go talk to him, terrified that you’d say the wrong thing and it would set the whole thing off again. 

It was when you saw him sitting on the couch strumming a sad slow song on his guitar that you finally got up the courage to talk to him and sort this whole thing out. 

“Shawn,” you mumble, just loud enough to hear over his guitar. 

You approach him slowly, sitting on the opposite side of the couch as if he was going to run off if you got too close. “Can we talk please.” 

“Yeah of course.”  

He sets the guitar aside, moving closer to you on the couch, and it’s very clear he’s not as apprehensive about this conversation as you are and that only makes your nerves worse. It’s not until you see eyes widen with concern, do you realize you’ve started crying. 

“Honey please don’t cry, come here.” He says softly, pulling you into his lap chest to chest, “talk to me.” 

“I’m sorry. I just...I don’t like when you're mad at me.” you whimper, wiping your tears away with the sleeve of your sweater.  

“No. No honey, I’m not mad at you. I just - I got frustrated with something and I took it out on you I’m sorry. It wasn’t you, I promise.” he takes a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheeks before he continues, “I haven't been the greatest boyfriend lately, I know. But I hated the last couple of days, and I don’t want to do that again.”

“It’s not all on you. I was terrible and I know you’ve been stressed and I -” 

“Honey you didn’t do anything. Me being stressed is on me. You’re perfect. You’re my girl,” he pulls you in close for a small peck, taking your small hands in his, “I’m sorry I made you feel this way. I don’t want you upset.” 

You take your hands out of his, in favor of combing them through his curls at the nape of his neck. “I love you.” You whisper leaning your forehead against his. 

“I love you too, honey.” 

You pull him in for a kiss. And then another. And then another one, until your both moaning into the kiss. You pull him in closer than you thought you could with your fingers are tangled in his hair. Reluctantly he stops you, pulling your hands away. 

“Honey…” he says looking up at you, eyes soft, as if to say ‘you don’t have to do this. We’re okay.’  

“Please I just - please Shawn,” you whine, hands roaming up his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck, keeping him close. You looked absolutely pitiful, and desperate, but you didn’t have it in you to care. You can’t even put it into words what your feeling, but you just need Shawn. You needed to remind yourself that he’s there. That he’s yours, and that he loves you. 

He frames your face in his hands, looking into your eyes, trying to read you, to make this is what you really wanted, and he sees it. He gives you what you want, and brings his lips back down to yours in a deep kiss, nibbling at your lips just the way he always did. The way that had you melting in seconds. 

You bring your hands down the front of his chest, toying with the hem of his shirt, and without much prodding, he pulls away from you freeing himself of the fabric before freeing you of your own top revealing you’d opted out of a bra. 

“Honey, you are gorgeous,” he breathes, gliding his hands up your sides. 

You feel your cheeks heat up, and you're not sure what to say so you pull yourself closer to Shawn, chest to chest burrowing yourself into his neck. He did everything he could to make you feel beautiful, constantly showering you in compliments and sometimes it was overwhelming. Sometimes it felt like if you looked at him for too long while he said those sweet words your heart would burst. He was just too perfect. 

“Why are you hiding?” He whispers, wrapping his arms around your waist, kissing your shoulder. 

“‘M not.” you mumble into his neck, “I just want you to make love to me.”   

You slowly begin to grind your hips down into his, lips attached to his neck, and you don’t miss the groan that escapes his chest. It’s your favorite sound, one you’d been deprived of the last two days and you were determined to hear it again. And again. And again. So you ground down harder, swivel your hips just a little more to the left until his hands moved down gripping your ass helping you in your movements. 

He drew your face away from his neck crashing his lips to yours. The kiss was rough, but slow, both of you clinging to the other, too afraid to let go. You were too engrossed in the kiss to notice Shawn’s hand slip between the two of you, but when you felt his fingers slide between your wet folds, you couldn’t help the whimper that came out. 

“Miss me baby?” he asks sweetly, rubbing slow circles on your clit “I missed you too.” He guides your hand that’s been perched on his cheek down between your bodies to his swollen cock. “See?” 

You let out a whimper, promptly reaching into his sweats and wrapping your hand around him pumping him slow and steady while he kept the same rhythm on you. And you let him for a minute until you couldn’t take it anymore and began grinding down on his hand needing more. He took that as his cue and inserted one finger into your heat before slowly adding another, curling them up just right. 

“Sha - fuck.” 

He kept a steady pace with his fingers, leaning forward connecting his lips to your neck, sucking and biting at your favorite spot. It was only a matter of minutes before he felt your walls clenching around his fingers, and your grip on his shoulders tighten, your nails digging into the skin. 

“Let go, baby, I’m right here.” 

With a frantic nod, your body gives in shaking, everything going white hot. You let your body fall forward onto Shawn. 

“That’s my girl.” 

His hands don’t stop, only slow down as aftershocks rack through your body. You try and take a moment to catch your breath but before you know it, he’s got you on your back, his cock lined up to your wet heat. He looks up at you doe-eyed asking for permission and you grant it, giving him a quick nod. 

He wraps your legs around his waist and enters you slowly, giving you an inch at a time before drawing out. You roll your hips up impatiently, digging your heels into his back. 

“Slow down baby.” He coos, into your ear. 

“I don’t want to. I just want you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.” He whispers, with his forehead pressed to yours. 

He goes back to work, thrusting his hips slow and deep, drawing out deep moans from you every time he hits your spot. 

“There…”

He keeps his pace, slow and steady but so so deep, your world is spinning. The only thing you could focus on was Shawn, and what he was making you feel. You pull yourself into his neck holding him tight as if to say you're sorry. That you missed him, that you’ll never let what happened in the last few days to happen again. And he hears you, he always hears you. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I know, I got you.” he coos into your ear, nibbling at your lobe. 

_ He’s got you. He’s always got you.  _

Those are the words that send you over the edge, your orgasm crashing into you, in what felt like an endless wave. Shawn fucked you through it nice and slow, sucking marks onto your neck, trying to stave off his own release. 

“Fuck babe.”  He grunts, bringing his face away from your neck. 

He leans up, resting his forehead to yours, breath fanning over your face. He’s so close, you can feel his cock twitching inside you and you just want him close to you.

“Shawn - come. Come, please…Come in me.” You moan into his mouth, hands framing his face. 

He lets out a deep grown, as his grip on your hips gets tighter. He was always so gentle and soft with you, but with words like the ones you’d spoken, he couldn’t help himself. Something flipped and suddenly all he wanted was to get completely lost in you. With a few more deep thrusts you feel him release into you in thick hot spurts. 

He collapses onto you, placing kisses along your collarbone singing praises as you both come down from your high. He somehow manages to flip the two of you over, forcing you to cuddle into his chest, while he ran his hand softly up and down your arm. 

“I love you so much,” he whispers, placing a kiss to your hair. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
